Naruto Singing Contest
by Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone
Summary: ok so all the naruto and akatsuki characters are competing in a singing contest for 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 dolars. You guys get to vote for ur faves R


Naruto Singing contest

Kumi: hey wats up ppls this is Kumi Moonstone and this is my bf Ari Ari:sup and my little bro Nightmare. Nightmare: Hey!!!!!!!. Both of these two guys and myself are holding a singing contest between all the Naruto and Akatsuki members we'll be judging along with you guys after each chapter you guys can vote 4 ur fave ppl and those who get to leave. PLZ R&R

____________________________________________________________

Sasuke

Announcer: Hello and welcome to the Naruto Singing Contest! Time to meet our judges! Kumi, Ari, and Nightmare! First up is Sasuke!

Kumi:_ sup!_

Ari: **what's up **

Nightmare: HI!!!!!!!

Announcer: ok so it's time for Naruto Singing idiots!

______________________________________________

Kumi: _where is Sasuke?_

Ari: **I don't know but he better get here sooner or else**

Nightmare: I want a chocolate cake!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -enters through the door- I'm here sorry for the problem!

Kumi: _Finally you got here!!!! I was going to kill somebody soon!_

Nightmare: ok so what is your song going to be? -gets out ear plugs-

Sasuke: I'll be singing bad by Michael Jackson.

Kumi: _ok get ready -grabs some ear plugs-_

Sasuke: Your Butt Is MineGonna Take You RightJust Show Your FaceIn Broad DaylightI'm Telling YouOn How I FeelGonna Hurt Your MindDon't Shoot To KillCome On, Come On,Lay It On Me All Right...I'm Giving YouOn Count Of ThreeTo Show Your StuffOr Let It Be . . .I'm Telling YouJust Watch Your MouthI Know Your GameWhat You're AboutWell They Say The Sky'sThe LimitAnd To Me That's Really TrueBut My Friend You HaveSeen NothingJust Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On, You Know(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right NowJust To Tell You Once Again,Who's Bad . . .The Word Is OutYou're Doin' WrongGonna Lock You UpBefore Too Long,Your Lyin' EyesGonna Take You RightSo Listen UpDon't Make A Fight,Your Talk Is CheapYou're Not A ManYou're Throwin' StonesTo Hide Your HandsBut They Say The Sky'sThe LimitAnd To Me That's Really TrueAnd My Friends You HaveSeen Nothin'Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now(And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now)Just To Tell You Once Again,(Just To Tell You Once Again)Who's Bad . . .We Can Change The WorldTomorrowThis Could Be A Better PlaceIf You Don't Like What I'mSayin'Then Won't You Slap MyFace . . .Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)Woo! Woo! Woo!(And The Whole World HasTo Answer Right NowJust To Tell You OnceAgain . . .)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It-You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know, You Know, YouKnow, Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now(And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now)Just To Tell You(Just To Tell You Once Again)You Know I'm Smooth, I'mBad, You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad, I'mBad Baby(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know, You Know, YouKnow It, Come On(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now(And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now)Woo!(Just To Tell You Once Again)You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad-YouKnow-Hoo!(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now(And The Whole World Has ToAnswer Right Now)Just To Tell You Once Again . . .(Just To Tell You OnceAgain . . .)Who's Bad?

Kumi: _O.O 9 _

_**Ari: **_**O.O 8**

Nightmare: O.O 9

Sasuke: so how did I do?

All: You'll have to find out nxt week!

All: ok you the viewers can message Kumi about whether or not you want Sasuke to stay!!! R&R and well see you next time!


End file.
